


it's you (it's always you)

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, First Kiss, Regret, So much confusion, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: You talk with Peter after some unfortunate events lead him to think you like Brad Davis.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 39





	it's you (it's always you)

“I hope I get to kiss my crush tonight,” he heard your gentle voice behind him.

Peter, who was sitting at his desk doing his homework, turned around abruptly and raised his eyebrows. Even though you were laying on his bed looking at the roof, he could imagine with a baffling clarity the look you must have on your face. He felt his heart break. You had a crush on someone?

He asked that question aloud.

“Thank you for telling me I wasn’t as obvious as I thought,” you said, sitting up. “Yeah, I do. And I really hope something happens at the party.”

Right, Liz’s party. Peter had almost forgotten about it. Honestly, he didn’t want to go (parties just weren’t his thing), but you had asked him to go with you and he couldn’t say no to you; he would do anything you asked him to. Stupid crush!

“Are you gonna kiss him or something?” Peter asked, feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the thought of you kissing someone else.

“I don’t know,” you said. “Maybe. If it feels right.” You had a dreamy look on your face.

“What do you mean with ‘right’?”

“Oh, you know,” you dismissed the question with your hand. “If the timing feels right.”

Peter understood you completely. He had been wanting to tell you how he felt for months, but it never seemed like the best time to do it.

He let the conversation end there. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

“So, what time are we going?” You asked.

* * *

The first thing you thought when you woke up was _Oh no_.

The party had been an absolute disaster. Not because it hadn’t been good (it had been a very good party), but because of what had happened.

You didn’t kiss Peter. You kissed Brad Davis.

You had gotten drunk and started dancing with everyone, even people you didn’t like that much. So when Brad came up to you and started dancing with you, you didn’t give it much thought; and when he asked if he could kiss you, you said yes. In that moment, you didn’t mind that you were kissing him and not Peter.

But you did mind now, scrolling through the pictures the people that attended to the party had taken. God, you were so embarrassed you didn’t want to see anyone for a while, not even Peter. Especially Peter. He didn’t know about your feelings for him, but you still felt guilty. You couldn’t erase the feeling that you had cheated on him.

Lucky for you, it was Saturday, so you wouldn’t be seeing anyone soon. You decided not to think about the situation anymore and do normal stuff. Like reading. It usually picked up your mood. You made yourself comfortable in your living room’s couch and started reading.

* * *

When Peter saw you on Monday at school, his heart did a hundred eighty turn on his chest before he remembered the desperate way you had kissed Brad the other night.

It had been an awful moment. He was standing by the snacks table, eating chips, when he saw a mob surrounding someone. It took him a while to recognize you because Brad was kissing you so hard it seemed like he was trying to eat you. He remembered the hopeful words you had said that day about kissing your crush. His soul fell to his feet. Brad was your crush.

Now, you were walking toward him, an ashamed look on your face. “Hi,” you said, avoiding his eyes.

“Hi,” he said. He didn’t feel like talking right now. It had been three days since the party but he still needed time to process the fact that you liked Brad. And to try to get over you.

Someone came into view. It was Brad.

Peter rolled his eyes. He knew Brad would talk to you, he had only hoped it wasn’t in front of him. Not so soon.

“Hi (Y/N),” Brad said.

“Hi,” you said, looking everywhere but him.

“You look really pretty.”

“Mm, thanks,” you replied, still not looking at him.

He got on one knee.

“What the hell?” Peter murmured.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” he got a rose out of his jacket’s inside pocket. “I know that this may sound weird given that we’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks, but I’ve been watching you for a while now and I like you. I really like you. And when you kissed me the other night I knew that you liked me as well so I realized I had to ask you right away. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Damn, that speech was good. Peter looked around. Everyone was watching. He decided to suck it up and look at you, ready to see the big smile you probably had on your face.

But to his surprise, you weren’t smiling. You were crying. Your sad look broke his heart.

“I-I’m sorry Brad, but no. I won’t be your girlfriend.”

You ran away.

* * *

It took him more time to find you than he had thought it would. You were on the backyard, sitting on the floor with both of your hands covering your face. You were obviously crying.

He cleared his throat to let you know he was there. You looked up and tried to clean your face to no avail. It was still obvious that you had been crying.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Then why are you crying?” He sat next to you.

“Because I rejected Brad.”

Peter scrunched up his nose, confused. “If you like him, why did you reject him?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t like him.”

“What? Then why are you crying?” He repeated though he was pretty sure what your answer would be. He wanted you to confirm his thoughts.

“Because I hate to hurt other people’s feelings,” you said.

With that statement, Peter fell even more in love with you. You cared so much for other people’s feelings. He remembered the time you had dated a guy only because you didn’t want to break his heart by rejecting him. Over time, you realized you had to put yourself first and broke up with him. Still, that didn’t stop you from crying your heart out over the pain you had caused him.

“Well, at least this time you didn’t date him out of pity.” He put his hand on your shoulder to comfort you.

You giggled through your tears. “Yeah, I guess so.”

When the minutes passed and your crying didn’t stop, Peter asked “(Y/N), are you sure you don’t like him?”

“Yeah.” You dried your tears with your sleeves. “Why would you think I do?”

“Umm,” Peter hesitated. Did you really not remember what you had told him? “Because the night of the party you said you’d kiss your crush.”

Realization dawned on your face. “Oh.”

Peter continued. “And the only person you kissed was Brad, so I thought you liked him.”

You hid your face in your hands in shame. “I don’t like Brad.”

“Why did you kiss him then?” Peter asked, perplexed.

“Because I was drunk!” You said, lowering your hands.

Peter was more than confused. “I thought drinking lowered your inhibitions, not messed with your mind.” He wouldn’t know first-hand though; he had never gotten drunk.

“It did lower my inhibitions. Which is why I danced with everybody and kissed Brad so happily.” You sighed and looked at your hands. “I was so drunk I didn’t care about anything. So when Brad came up to me and asked if he could kiss me I didn’t think it was a bad idea. Honestly, you could’ve told me to dive off a cliff and I would’ve thought it wasn’t a bad idea either.”

Peter couldn’t hold back anymore. “Who do you like if it’s not him?”

“Mmhh?” You lifted your head to look at him.

“You said you were crushing on someone. If it’s not Brad, who is it?”

You deliberately looked at the floor. You scrunched up your nose, as if you were deep in thought. After a few seconds, you said “You, Peter. I like you.”

“What?” Peter asked, sure that the shock he was feeling was splashed across his face.

“I like you.” You finally looked at him. “I know that you probably don’t like me back and that’s okay, especially after the mess I made the other night-“

“Wait,” Peter frowned. “You think I don’t like you because you kissed Brad?”

“Well, don’t you?” You asked shyly.

He scoffed. “(Y/N), it was a mistake. You said so. No one’s gonna blame you for it.” He put his hand on yours. “Besides, it wasn’t like you were playing with his feelings on purpose, you had no idea he liked you.” He took a deep breath. “And I do like you.”

“What?” You stared at him in utter confusion.

He giggled. “Yes,” he said, cupping your face with his hands. “I like you too.”

You were still confused. “I can’t believe it.”

Peter laughed, still cupping your face. “Why not?”

“It’s just- I’ve liked you for so long, and you’ve never given me any sign-“

“Says the girl who kissed another guy right in front of the one she liked.” He raised an eyebrow.

“It was a mistake! I thought we established that.”

“I know, I know,” he said between laughs. “I’m just messing with you.”

You rolled your eyes and said, “It wasn’t my proudest moment though, I’ll give you that.” You put your hands above his. “Anyway, I’m glad me kissing Brad got us here. I don’t think I would’ve ever told you if it wasn’t for this.”

“So you’re saying you don’t regret kissing him?”

“Oh no, I definitely regret it. He’s a bad kisser.”

“Really?” He asked, completely baffled.

“Yeah,” you laughed.

“Who would’ve thought?”

“Not me, that’s for sure.”

By that point, your faces had gotten so close to each other’s that Peter could feel your breath on his lips. He decided to go for it.

He kissed you softly, parting your lips with his. You kissed him back, putting your hands on his waist.

When you parted, he said jokingly “Was that kiss better than Brad’s?”

“Definitely,” you said, not an ounce of joke in your voice.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to kudos/comment if you liked it!  
> btw, if you're gonna drink be sure you're in a place where you can't get hurt and your friends are with you. and don't drive.


End file.
